For the Life of me
by Dritten
Summary: Just a random story that I thought up and wanted to share- With a little science an al little magic and lots of DETERMINATION Ava is brought back to life as the first, and only, successful DT experiment and now has to help free the monster with her newfound abilities and she is determined to do so! -Reviews would be aperchated!
1. Prologue

Prologue

FOR the life of me, I can't describe what death is like. There's a certain peace about it, not the initial death no, a peacefulness that you can't find anywhere else, but that's just it there's no other way of describing it. But being brought BACK FROM THE DEAD that's a whole different story.

Since the incident I have learned of so many different ways of bringing the dead back that I could never have thought of before. I could list at least eleven different ways ,at least in this universe, but I think you would not like that as it would take an entire chapter or two.

So now as you all want to hear this is where the entire story began.


	2. DT and Magic

Alphys the royal scientist was ordered to find a way to break THE BARRIER to free all monsters without the use of human SOULS.

So she studied the human SOULS she did have to find out what spell created the BARRIER so she could find flaws In the spell. She only found things that she already knows so far, but to day she had a breakthrough.

You see she had been experimenting with DETERMINATION to revive fallen monsters but she has only succeeded in creating horrific amalgamates. To day she is testing a theory she has. This involves DT and magic, for you see monsters are comprised of mostly magic but there is still a small amount of DT in a monster, but unlike humans whose SOULS are almost completely DT, if a monster gained even a molecule of too much DT there body would start to melt slowly or quickly depending on how much DT they gain.

So she has a vessel ready for the being if it works seeing as a pile of BOSS monster dust is not much of a body, the conscious or soul has to go somewhere. If she can get practically an overdose of magic she thinks that with her small vile of DT and the dust of that monster she can recreate its SOUL. Tho this is just a hypothesis she screactly really hopes it is successful.

Alphys begins rummaging around her drawers to find the syringe of DT. Once she finds the next challenge begins, getting Sans to help.

Now most monsters would disagree when Alphys said that Sans of all people was the most magically talented but it was true. When the king asked to dual Sans seriously Sans beat him barely lifting a finger. The problem with getting Sans to help was mostly because he is a Lazy bones as his younger brother would say.

Alphys sighed and went to her phone, she had Sans number so calling him was not difficult it was getting him to answer that was.

Alphys quickly grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed Sans's number.

"Brrring brrring bri- hello? alphys why are you callen' this time a day?" Thank god Sans answered,

"H-hi S-sans I think I-I may have hit a br-breakthrough Sans but I n-need your help to test my theory." The line goes silent for a moment and Alphys thinks he might have hung up.

"so alphys, what is this theory you have?" He's dead serious. So Alphys explains her plan for the DT and magic.

"...i'll help, but if this plan failes i won't be trying again, you understand?"

"T-thank you, I-I understand." The click of Sans hanging up resonates threw out the true lab


	3. Preparation

As Sans took a shortcut to the lab he realized that Alphys sounded exited. She hadn't sounded so exited in well... a wile.

As soon as Sans stepped into the lab he found Alphys ushering him into the 'bathroom' and towards the true lab.

They walked along the twisting and turning halls for what seemed like hours until he came across the room with all the beds. The room was almost the exact same as it usually was but with a few things added on. There was a robot similar to Mettaton but with silver where the pink should be, there was also a table with a upside down heart shaped glass vile presumably for the soul. There was also a large tube, made of.. something, that got smaller and smaller until it reached the vile. Sans assumed it was to shoot his attack into.

"A-alright Sans, are you sure you are okay w-with this? This will take the majority of y-your magic storage." Alphys questioned,

"ya ya i'm okay just... let me take a short nap first from this skeleton of walking i'm bone tired." YES double pun!

"Y-Yes O-of course take as much time as you need! There is still a few things I n-need to p-prepare an-anyway."

"thanks." Sans stated as he leaned on the wall and began to snore

 _Alphys pov_

Those few things was herself. She had to be ready for another amalgamate or worse.

"D-deep breaths A-alphys, deep breaths"She whispered to herself,

Soon Alphys was ready as she will ever be so now all that's left is to wait for Sans to get up, witch could take a wile, so she busied herself with a few last minute adjustments to her calculations. This could not go wrong.

 _Sans pov_

In just a moment Sans woke up making it known with a quick pun

"i was having the most humorous day dream."

She responded with a few nerves giggles.

"O-okay Sans I'm r-ready if y-you are."

So Sans got off his butt bone and walked to the tube.

"fire in here right?"

"R-right. You should began using it when I say g-go."

"'right lets get this show on the road."

"Ready? GO!"

And with that single command the blaster fired.


End file.
